Of Shadows and Roses
by Bringer of Cookies
Summary: It's high school time, and Sonic must make some very hard choices! Not only does he find love in all the wrong places, but he must deal with crazy teachers and other such randomness! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Ninja Kitten here with the first chapter of a new project between me and Bringer of Cookies. This is our first fanfic so go easy on us, okay? This fic contains lots of randomness and yaoi. Don't like, don't read, okay?! I was listening to Sum41 while I wrote this so I dedicate it to them! Oh, and a big shoutout to my best friend Jessica! HEY GIRL!!!!!**

Sonic the Hedgehog grumbled as he slipped on his trademark red sneakers and headed out the door. The President had just signed a law requiring all the animal citizens of the nation to attend public school. Sonic thought it was torment that he would have to sit still in a classroom all day; hell, he couldn't sit still for five minutes, let alone ALL DAY!

As Sonic shuffled down the sidewalk, he heard something approaching behind him and looked back to see a black blur coming his way. It was Shadow and he stopped inches away from Sonic.

"Out of my way, Faker," he growled.

"Why do you call ME Faker? You're the Faker! You're not even a hedgehog! You're like a creepy alien!" Sonic interjected.

"Shut up, Blue Boy! You know why you're the Faker---you just want to be me! Now out of my way!" Shadow shoved him aside and onto the ground and sped off.

"JERK!" Sonic shouted after him. But Shadow was too far off to hear him. Or was he?

That word cut through Shadow like a million shards of ice. Why doesn't he like me?! He thought desperately. I know that I act like I hate him, but that's only because I can't admit to my true feelings. Would he be disgusted by my advances, a man coming on to another man? But then again, he always ignores all the girls who give him attention, like Amy. Maybe...** (A/N: Omg you guys it's so obvious in the games, isn't it?! I mean come on, he never shows interest in girls!)**

When Sonic arrived at school, he was surprised to see who was hanging out with at the front steps......Chaos, the god of chaos and destruction in the Mobian pantheon, talking to Gamma. Sonic clenched his hands into fists and got into a battle pose. "What are you doing here, Chaos? Is this another one of your plots? What are you going to try now?"

Chaos tilted his head to one side. "I mean no harm to the adolescents at this education institution. It was requested that attend this place you mortals call 'high school' as well by your President."

"Oh, okay." Sonic walked past him and opened the front door, drawing in a breath of anticipation and looked at the inside of what would be his cinderblock prison for the next eight hours. **(A/N: I can totally relate to this!)**

All his friends were there: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sally, etc. But there was someone there he had never seen before. She looked like a black wolf, but had wings so she must be some sort of hybrid. Her eyes were like the blue depths of the ocean, deep and mysterious; there was a hint of some inner pain in them. Her black fur and the black feathers on her wings shone a surreal silver in the light. She was wearing Tripp pants and an MCR t-shirt, which she had deliberately torn and pinned back together with safety pins.

Sonic walked up to Knuckles. "Who is that?" he inquired.

"What?" asked Knuckles as he took his earbuds out of his ears. "I can't hear you over my man T-Pain."

Sonic frowned. It seemed like Knuckles couldn't be separated from his rap music for five minutes. He even listened to his music in his sleep!

Sonic repeated his question and Knuckles shrugged in response. "Everyone wants to know who she is, but no one knows."

Sonic's eyes widened in curiosity. Then the warning bell rang. "Oh no, we'd better juice to class!" What do you have first, Knuckles?"

"History with Mr. Sanders. Hey, guess who I heard will be our class?"

"Who?"

"Mephiles."

"Mephiles?!?" Sonic scowled. He still held a grudge against the god that killed him, even though he was brought back to life later. Inside, Sonic just DARED Mephiles to try anything, ANYTHING, to give Sonic an excuse to start a fight and get revenge on Mephiles. He clenched his fists.

"Let's go to history class, Knuckles," he growled through clenched teeth and stomped off. Knuckles looked at him questioningly, knowing what Sonic probably had on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, it's Bringer of Cookies here, with chapter 2 of this wonderful fanfic! :D Ninja Kitty last left them in Mr. Sander's class! What will happen next? Read to find out!**

Sonic sat in his desk while he entered the classroom of Mr. Sander's. Right beside him, he saw his enemy, Mephiles! That made him surge with such rage that he clenched his fists. This bastard would know better than to mess with him!

But something caught his eye. As he stopped staring at Mephiles, he saw a sexy, emerald hedgehog go inside the classroom. He saw him wearing a black leather jacket, and his eyes seemed to hold an aura of apathy.

He thought this hedgehog was mysterious, and attractive too. He said nothing to anyone as he sat down, immediately lighting a cigarette and putting his legs up on the desk.

_Wow...this guy is so badass! _he thought. Sonic's thoughts on this hedgehog stopped as suddenly a rainbow colored hedgehog who was similar to Shadow with a curly mustache barged in through the door, looking all pissed off.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Sanders, and I will be your History teacher. Now I can see that someone is smoking in the classroom, and I would like to remind you that smoking is prohibited in this school. If you continue to smoke, I will punch your face in until it's unrecognizable."

"Oh yeah? Well...I'll..." Mr. Sanders gave him a glare that foretold of madness and death. He got out his fist, warning him that he wasn't kidding.

"Fine then! I'll go smoke in the park! Smell ya later!" He suddenly got on a motorcycle, revved it up, and drove out of the classroom, busting the door and riding in the hallways. **(A/N: LOL!)**

"Now that we got that retard out of the way, I would like for you to go to your History books and turn to page 113."

Mr. Sanders knew that page well. 113. The beginning of World War II.

He was enlisted in the army, thinking it was all fun and games. He expected to kick some Nazi ass and take names. However, this went for the worst. He saw many dead bodies, the concentration camps, many unspeakable horrors. He was going to be strong this day, however. For his wife. For his family.

"Anyways, in this chapter, we discuss what started World War II. Now class, what do you think that is?"

Chaos raised his hand.

"Yes you...amorphous thing?"

"BURRITOS!"

Mr. Sanders cringed. "Get out of my classroom..." he growled, while giving him a glare.

"Okay!" Chaos ran out of the classroom and once again the door was destroyed.

"Anyways idiots, you would know that..." A flash. Something that brought him back to his past.

He remembered the Nazis shooting his friends, and nearly getting hit by a flash grenade.

His eye twitched, then he began to breathe faster. He could hear voices, shouting his name, and machine gun fire. It was then that he leaped out of his desk and picked up a chair. "DIE YOU FUKING NAZIS!" He threw it near Sonic, who got out of his desk and dodged it.

Mr. Sanders sighed, ignoring the whole incident that just happened. "Now class, can you tell me who is the king of the sofa kingdom?"

"Geez, that Mr. Sanders is a weirdo! I nearly got hit by a chair from that guy! But that class was somewhat worth it..."

"What do you mean it was worth it?" Knuckles said, pulling one of his headphones out.

"Because I..." He paused. He couldn't tell Knuckles he was gay! Especially that he fell in love with possibly the most badassed student there was! "...like burritos. Mmm mmm, I can't wait for lunch!"

"Whatever." Knuckles continued to listen to his music.

Sonic went into the next classroom, Art.


End file.
